bondlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kakarot
Kakarot, also referred to as "Evil Goku", is a version of Goku from an alternate timeline of the Dragon Ball universe in BOND, as well as Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion. He is less friendly and more ruthless than his heroic twin and strives for power. Origin Goku never hit his head as a baby and grew up ruthless and arrogant. His tail was removed by Kami,(much to his anger), and he killed Raditz and Piccolo Jr. on his own. He killed Nappa upon the Saiyans' arrival on Earth and left with Vegeta to search for the Namekian Dragon Balls, destroying Earth as a parting gift. He soon killed Freeza's men, the Ginyu Force and Frieza himself on Namek, as well as Vegeta in anger of the Dragon Balls' destruction. After leaving Namek, he faces the mainstream Goku in a battle (Goku is in his Cell Games form) and suffers a brutal defeat. In anger, he seeks out Broly, and comes across an evil force that emerged from Hell known as Bankatsu no Akuma. Akuma grants Kakarot Majin powers and the latter is taken to train with Broly. This universe's Kakarot never cried, so Broly isn't insane in this realm and agrees to train Kakarot. In'' Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion'' His origins are mostly the same, although he doesn't battle the heroic Goku after he escapes Namek, thus he never meets Bankatsu no Akuma nor did he become a Majin at that point in time. He learned Instant Transmission on Yardrat and left in search of any surviving Saiyans. Before he could locate Paragus, however, his universe began to implode on itself after clashing with the Negative Worlds of Shinobi and Shinigami. He managed to fly his Saiyan pod into a wormhole that transported him into an alternate version of Future Trunks timeline, just before the rise of the Androids. He managed to steal the Dragon Balls, but Shenron wouldn't grant him immortality as Vegeta had originally planned to wish for. Instead, Kakarot wished for more power, allowing himself to unlock his Super Saiyan 2 potential, as well as learn the secrets of other forms. He stayed hidden for several years, secretly training on nearby planets while the Earth fighters fell before the Androids. After he grew tired of training, he managed to kill Cell after the latter had killed this timeline's Trunks, traveling back in time to TSR ''Goku's timeline. To make sure that no one would find the time machine, Kakarot destroyed it. It was then that he met with Arrancar Ichigo and the Dark Naruto, forming an alliance so that the three could conqueor the heroes' universe. Appearance Kakarot appears exactly like Goku, although his expression is more closely related to Raditz and resembles Vegeta in a way. He also wears darker clothing, although this may only be so that he can be differentiated from Goku. Kakarot BOZ.png|Kakarot render in Battle of Z style 252983_180276392026924_135450053176225_447058_1074455_n.jpg|Kakarot and Goku 281497_202923046428925_135450053176225_524573_4329364_n.jpg|Kakarot after the Majin curse is lifted Meeting.png|Kakarot is rude and brash, much like Vegeta. Kakarot_RB_style.png|Majin Kakarot Kakarot UT.png|Kakarot in Ultimate Tenkaichi Kakrot Timeskip.png|Kakarot's revised timeskip design. The outfit itself is largely unchanged, though its design more closely resembles Goku's outfit from Dragon Ball Super, rather than the beginning of GT Super Saiyan Kakarot.png|Kakarot's Super Saiyan form Kakarot Bio.png|Kakarot's Crossover Game biography Kakarot Pose.png Forms Having lived a different life, Kakarot has similar, yet different forms than Goku. '''Super Saiyan:' Awakened during his conquest on Namek, Kakarot's Super Saiyan form is similar to Goku's. The difference in this form, however, is that Kakarot's hair glows a dark golden color, in contrast to Goku's golden blonde color, and his eyes are a less saturated shade of green. Majin: '''Possessed by the power bestowed upon him by Akuma, Kakarot becomes a Majin. Similar to Vegeta, Kakarot bears an "M" on his forehead and also develops dark outlines aroud his eyes. Though his hairstyle resembles that of Goku's Super Saiyan form, this is Kakarot's version of Super Saiyan 2. '''Legendary Super Saiyan: Obtained after forsaking his Majin curse, Kakarot becomes a Legendary Super Saiyan after extracting DNA from the fallen Broly of his dimension and injecting the cells into his body. Unlike Broly, however, Kakarot isn't driven insane by the power as he's too focused on killing his heroic twin to lose sanity. In this form, his hair glows a slightly green tint, eyers lose their pupils, and he becomes vastly more muscular. Malevolent Super Saiyan: '''A legendary form that only Kakarot is able to access. It is the polar opposite of Goku's Super Saiyan God form in that it can only be awakened by the pure malice of Kakarot's heart. Similar to the SSG form, Kakarot's hair will turn red as his eyes also turn red. However, Kakarot's skin becomes pale and he obtains blood-red tattoos throughout his upper body. He also gains a dark red, flame aura. This form is also called "Super Saiyan Dark" by Kakarot. '''Super Saiyan Beyond Malevolence: The counterpart to Goku's Super Saiyan Blue and Goku Black's Super Saiyan Rose forms, this is Kakarot's Super Saiyan form enhanced by the power of his Malevolent Super Saiyan state. Additionally, the powers from his Majin and Legendary Super Saiyan forms are also absorbed into the transformation, increasing Kakarot's power to the same level as Goku's Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken form. This form is cosmetically similar to Kakarot's regular Super Saiyan transformation, although his hair and eyes are slightily darker, and the area around his eyes is shaded, making him appear more menacing. He gains a dark bronze flame aura surrounding by a dark green and black ki energy, occasionally producing bursts of red lighting. This form is called "Super Saiyan Bronze" by Zamasu, but simply referred to as "Super Saiyan" by Kakarot. ''' Malevolent Super Saiyan 4: '''The exact nature of this form is still in development, but it serves as Kakarot's counterpart to Goku's Super Saiyan 4 transformation with power beyond that of Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken. In this form, Kakarot's tail is regrown, his hair is styled in a similar manner to Goku's Super Saiyan 4 form, and he bears tattoos that are similar to that of his Malevolent Super Saiyan transformation. His hair also glows silvery black, forms a dark shade around his eyes, and his eyes glow a dark orange color. The original name for this form is Super Saiyan Dark Super Saiyan 4, though it was shortened in-universe because Kakarot would bite his tongue when attempting to name it, as Goku did with the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form.. Category:Villains Category:Villains in BOND Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion Villains